wrestle once a time
by Andresurbina14
Summary: Magic dimension with wrestlers with magical powers. Prince Becky Lynch tries to protect the land from Queen of Darkness Charlotte Flair and her tyranny.
1. Chapter 1

Wrestle once a time

Castle

People from around town are gathered for the wedding of Becky Lynch of Tarbitha and Roman Reigns of Daxam.

Becky Lynch: Today begins not just a new day for Peter and me but also for our world. I know you are all afraid of Queen Charlotte's rebellion but I want to assure you that she and her army will be stopped at any costs. We must stand up

Charlotte: You have understimated me you knaive stupid little girl.

Charlotte appears in a dark bright light along with her husband Kevin Owens and a crow flies by taking the form of Charlotte's apprentice Paige.

Roman raises his sword to protect Becky as he struggles to protect Becky from attacking Charlotte.

Becky: You dare show your face after what you've done. My brother was a fool to fall in love with you he gave you the world and you used your magic to kill him. If Roman weren't holding me I would enjoy slitting your throat. You think that Ogre of an husband and that shapeshifter of an apprentice can protect you from.

Becky is suddenly thrown against a tree and the same person uses there powers to take her sword from Roman's hands.

Becky: Sasha what the hell are you

Sasha: Queen Charlotte is right you are really stupid. You couldn't have seen that your so called bff was actually spying on you for the queen Charlotte flair.

Becky notices that Sasha's eyes were glowing black a little bit.

Becky: Sasha listen to me Paige or Charlotte are using dark powerful magic to control your mind. You have to fight it.

Paige: She hasn't been more clear minded haven't you Sasha.

Sasha nodded her head in agreement.

Becky: You won't get away with

Charlotte: The games have just started Becky. Roman we should have done so many great and powerful things to this world but you chose the slave girl Charlotte. You will regret that.

Charlotte takes her scepter as Becky goes to tackle Charlotte but knocks her out cold with a beam of purple light.

Charlotte: As I was saying, you will pay Roman.

Roman: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?

Charlotte: You shouldn't be worried about Becky.

Kevin takes out his scepter and Blasts Roman with it hard and Roman with it hard. Roman suddenly turns to stone.

Kevin: You used to be like a brother to Roman.

Becky's guard Bayley goes to charge at them but Charlotte, Paige, Kevin, and Sasha all teleport away.

Charlotte: You all have a choice. The leaders of your so called rebellion have been taken out. You can either join my army or I have no problem destroying each and every one of you.

Chapter 2: Becky lies in a coma as Bayley and other people in town decide what there next move should be. Queen Charlotte continues with her reign of tyranny.


	2. Chapter 2 The dark one

The dark one

Black Castle

Queen Charlotte is shown celebrating with Paige, Sasha, and Kevin.

Charlotte: Bayley is as foolish as Becky to think she has what it takes to take me on. If she decides to challenge me she will suffer a fate worse than Becky or Roman. Victory is finally mine for the taking. Roman should have chosen me but he chose that good for nothing slave girl Becky Lynch. The entire town will pay for not choosing me as its leader and banishing me to these parts.

Paige nudges Kevin and takes him aside to the nearest corner.

Paige immediately starts kissing Kevin and pushes him against the wall.

Paige: Did you hear her. Charlotte does not deserve you. She has only loved Roman and she will always. You were just a pawn in a game she is playing. We are all pawns in this game she is playing. If she gains the ultimate power than she will not hesitate to kill both of us. Charlotte has only cared about herself. I have tried getting through to Sasha but whatever dark magic Charlotte is using has Sasha too far gone. If we are going to overthrow Charlotte and be together than we will need all of the Sasha and other soldiers. We have to convince them what a bitch Charlotte is and we show her what real power is. I need you to mobilize as many forces as you can I am going to the Dark Dimension to seek out The Dark One.

Kevin has a terrified look on his force.

Kevin: You want to seek out Braun are you insane

Paige: He is my father and one of the mostgg powerful beings in this universe. Charlotte took advantage and betrayed him weakened him and locked him in the Dark Dimension not to mention took most of his powers. Charlotte used her powers of manipulation to make me betray my father. It is time she pays for what she has done.

Kevin: This is exactly why this is insane. You think your father will understand what you have done. I was The Dark One's apprentice you should let me go and face him. I deserve to be punished for turning against your father.

Paige: If anyone deserves to face my father's wrath, it is me. He trusted me and was going to train me to be his heir and show me how to unleash the inner darkness so I could rule this world. Charlotte took that from me it is me and when I become powerful enough she will pay for what she has done and you and I can reign and take over. I hate to do this, I have to go to Becky for help.

Kevin: Now you are talking crazy not only is Becky in a coma.

Paige: With my scepter and my dark power I might have the abailty to awaken her and she will owe me a favor. I don't like working with her either but Charlotte must be stopped. Becky may kill me but with Bayley and Becky's magic combined with mine I can go back to the dark dimension. I can work with him to harness the powers of the Orb of Nexia and take my place as the rightful queen of darkness. Just in case I don't survive

Paige passiontely kisses Kevin again.

Kevin: Just so you know I never loved that hag Charlotte. She used her magic to control me but I think her powers are wearing off finally and I don't think I will continue to fall for her tricks. It has always been you. We grew up together with your father. Your father I believe could also sense our feelings for each other and he thought it was weakness I believe. I don't care if your father doesn't approve you can use your dark magic to evantually break whatever curse that Charlotte and make her pay for her crimes. I love you.

Paige: I love you to.

Paige shimmers out of Charlotte's castle unknowningly that Charlotte's best friend and trusted confidant Natalya heard and saw everything.

Becky's palace

Becky lies still in her coma. She has been like that for three days and nothing has worked to help her wake up.

Bayley: We have to do something.

Paige shimmers into the room.

Paige: I believe the combined the powers of light and dark magic might awake her.

Bayley immediately uses her powers to teleport and holds a dagger given to her by Becky to Paige's throat.

Bayley: HOW DARE YOU RETURN HERE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT SLICE YOUR THROAT.

Paige: Like I just said if you were listening the combined powers of your light magic and my dark magic might have what it takes to wake her up so you need me alive.

Bayley: Why would you help me?

Paige: We both want the same thing to throw Charlotte off her high horse.

Bayley: What happens after that?

Paige: Charlotte will pay a high price for her crimes. I will take her place as queen of darkness but I will promise you Charlotte's magic is nothing compared to mine for I am the daughter of the dark one Braun and Alexa and you will feel a thousand deaths after I take over.

Bayley: We will always stop you.

Paige: We need to save Becky now. The longer she stays useless like this

Bayley: Call my friend useless again one more time I dare you and I will stab you a thousand times and enjoy doing after which I will cut your head off.

Paige and Becky each share an evil glare. Paige smiled because she knew Bayley was nothing but a weak little girl who has tried to best her in a magical and physical fight before and has only beaten her once.

Paige and Bayley join scepters and hands as as they say a magic spell over and over. There is a huge blast of dark and pink energy and it throws Bayley and Paige across the room. Becky's eyes suddenly awaken.

Becky: How long have I been out for.

Bayley: Three days.

Becky: Roman is he

Bayley: I am sorry Becky. He is to far beyond his magic to help us.

Becky notices Paige across the room and immediately jumps on her and starts giving her lefts and rights. Bayley pulls Becky off of her and Paige is bleeding from her mouth.

Paige: Stupid little bitch.

Bayley: She helped us bring you back. She wants to stop Charlotte as much as we do probaly even more.

Paige: Charlotte took something from me and I will do anything to get it back. I need your help though. I want to go to the dark dimension and The Dark One he may be the only one to give me the power to stop Charlotte.

Becky: You are insane if

Bayley: I will go with her.

Becky: I will never allow

Bayley: I wasn't asking you. If we stand a chance at stopping Charlotte's reign I have to do this. You are needed to protect our kingdom. Once Charlotte knows what were planning she will attack. I will not let you down I promise.

Becky: If anything happen to her Paige I promise there is not a single piece of magic that will protect you and you won't have to worry about Charlotte killing you.

Paige smiles evily as she and join hands and scepters as there is a powerful energy surge and Paige and Bayley dissappear.

Dark Dimension

Paige and Bayley land in the dark dimension as The Dark One's apprentice Nia is extremely not happy to see them.

Nia: How dare you show up

Braun: ENOUGH.

Braun comes out wearing a dark cloak and a sword.

Braun: Why are you here Paige?

Paige: I come to you not only as your daughter but as

Braun: You became disavowed when you sided with Charlotte.

Paige: I couldn't reist Charlotte's magic. I was weak I am sorry. I want to start over. I want the power power of the Orb Of Nexia to become poweful and for you to teach me your dark magic.

Nia: You promised me the power of the Orb of Nexia. I deserve it. I am not going to let you take what should rightfully be mine.

Nia makes a dagger appear magically and charges at Paige but Bayley and Paige tag team Nia and knocking her the big strong warrior down. Before they can finish her, Nia teleports away promising them they will pay.

Braun: I will train you.

Paige hugs her father as he takes her and Bayley to the Orb of Nexia.

Dark Castle

Natalya drags a beaten Kevin to Queen Charlotte.

Charlotte: You have one last chance. Bow to me and I will spare your life.

Kevin spits in Charlotte's face.

Natalya hands Charlotte her scepter and turns Kevin into a pile of ash

Charlotte: You and Sasha go to the Dark Dimension kill Bayley but bring that good for nothing traitor Paige to me unharmed. I will deal with her.


	3. Rikishi

Rikishi

Queen Charlotte has interviewed candidates for a new general all day. Sasha and Natalya have been gone for a day and needed a general to help man her army except no one met her expectation. Suddenly an extremely large man throws Charlotte's guards across the room and stands bows before Queen Charlotte.

Charlotte: Who are you!

Rikishi: My friends call me Rikishi. I am one of the most powerful warriors in this world next to The Dark One. I wish to serve you! I know The Dark Dimension extremely well I can go there and kill Bayley and that witch Paige and bring Natalya and Sasha back.

Charlotte: You're hired. But first I want a test of your strength. There is a naive little girl named Becky Lynch.

Rikishi: I know who she is very well. I had wanted to have a romantic relationship with her knew her since we were children. She was one of the very few people who knew my one weakness and could probably defeat me in battle.

Charlotte: Little Becky lynch. You outweigh her by a lot and seem a lot stronger how could she defeat you.

Nia teleports in.

Charlotte: This is my good friend and acquentice Nia Jax.

Rikishi: I know who she is she is my cousin.

Charlotte: You didn't tell me your cousin was so good looking and strong Nia. I want both of you to go to Becky's castle and kill her. She was left in a coma last time I want her dead.

Rikishi: It will be my pleasure.

Becky is forming an attack plan on Charlotte and her forces but they are growing so quickly. Charlotte's magic is 10,000x more powerful than hers is but she still has some tricks up her sleeve. She is worried about Bayley also with the fact she is with Paige.

Nia and Rikishi teleport in.

Rikishi: Remember me baby.

Rikishi pushes several of Becky's guards out of the way and crushes one of their skulls. Becky's main knight Seth and charges at Rikishi with his sword but Rikishi takes the sword and snaps it in half. Seth tries to kick and move Rikishi as he laughs and headbutts Seth. Nia charges at Becky but just as she is about to crush her Becky teleports behind her and puts a sword straight through Nia's chest.

Becky: Rikishi.

Rikishi looks over and sees her extremely wounded cousin and growls as he grabs Becky by the throat and throws her across the room. Rikishi gives Becky an evil stare as he teleports Nia away so she can deal with Becky.

Becky: The reason I never dated you is because I don't go out with fat slobbering bullies.

Rikishi: I am going to shut your mouth for good.

Becky: Bring it tubby.

Becky suddenly makes fire from her hands. She throws fireballs at Rikishi weakening him. Becky releases a huge burst of red energy knocking Rikishi to the floor. Becky goes to finish Rikishi but Rikishi knows he is outmatched and declares this is far from over and shimmers away.

Becky: DAMN IT.

Rikishi walks over to Queen Charlotte.

Charlotte: Your cousin is gravely wounded but she will be fine. I used some of my magic to heal her but she is still gravely wounded beyond any magic's help.

Rikishi: I WILL KILL BECKY FOR THIS. NOBODY INSULTS ME LIKE THE WAY SHE DID AND HURTS SOMEONE I CARE MOST ABOUT. I WILL GO TO THE DARK DIMENSION AND CRUSH BAYLEY'S SKULL.

Charlotte: Do not worry. I have already sent a creation I like to call the beast. You can call him Brock though.

Paige is shown training with her father and Bayley is shown practing her light magic. One of The Dark One's guards comes to their training session with news.

Guard: You asked me to look into the whereabouts of Kevin Owens. Im sorry but it appears that yesterday the queen killed him.

Paige lets out a sonic scream that throws the guard across the room. Paige is beyond pissed off. Charlotte has taken a lot from her but she has gone too far.

Bayley: I know things are bad but we have a bigger problem. Sasha and Natalya have found us and are with some huge person who calls himself Brock.

Natalya approaches with Sasha and Brock.

Natalya: I guess you know why we're here Paige. I am going to enjoy killing you Bayley but I don't care what orders are I am going to kill you Paige for your betrayal.

Brock charges at Bayley as she tries to use her magic on him but it has no effect on him. Natalya takes out her electric whip and is shocked it has no effect on Paige.

Natalya: How the hell is this possible.

A furious Paige grabs the electric whip and continues to beat Natalya with it and is smiling and screaming. Sasha goes to jump Paige throwing Brock and Sasha across the room. Bayley tries to calm Paige but Paige grabs Bayley by the throat and throws her into Natalya. Brock gets back up and lets out all his anger into a huge energy blast that almost hits Paige until her father pushes her out of the way and takes a direct hit.

Paige checks on her father who is now dying from his injuries.

Braun: There is something you must know about your mother.

Braun passes away before he finishes his sentence.

A furious and out of control Paige lets out lightning from her hands and continues to attack Brock with it. Brock goes to charge at Paige but Natalya and Sasha convince him to retreat because she is to powerful right now.

Naomi is shown talking to Becky Lynch. She learned that Rikishi killed Seth.

Naomi: So how did you learn to throw fire balls.

Becky: I have been practing for a while now actually.

Becky learns from her guards that Rikishi is back and destroying everything he sees.

Becky is injured but is ready for round 2.

Rikishi throws a huge energy ball at a building and watches it be destroyed.

Becky: Fat ass.

Rikishi charges at Becky as she throws fire at him which slows him down a bit but he keeps coming. Rikishi throws all his body weight at Becky and starts crushing her by sitting on her chest.

Becky: How's about you make this a fair fight you fat bitch.

Rikishi: I will enjoy shutting your mouth. You will pay for hurting my cousin.

Becky: It's not my fault she was a whiny little weakling like someone who has to sit on someone to defeat them.

Rikishi grabs Becky by the throat and throws her across the ground into a tree knocking her unconious making her bleed. Rikishi grabs Bayley and shimmers away with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Text**

Chapter 4 Phoenix

Becky was beyond furious. Not only was she bested by Rikishi in battle she thinks he broke one of her ribs. She knew exactly where she was. She was in Queen Charlotte's castle. Rikishi had told her the Queen of had requested her presence. She was weak but if she were strong enough she would kill the Queen Charlotte and take care of Rikishi personally later. Becky is in chains but has a plan to break free. Rikishi enters the room smiling and laughing.

Rikishi: Poor Poor Becky Lynch. How does it feel to feel weak and defeated? Now you know how I feel. All I wanted you to do was love me. We could have been the greatest power couple and ruled this land. But you chose to beat me and humiliate me. I would like to gladly kill you but Queen Charlotte wants that right. My cousin Nia is gravely injured because of you. After you are killed, Queen Charlotte and I will rule this land together.

Becky: You always were stupid but you must be a special kind of stupid to think Charlotte will share her power with you.

Rikishi: I HAVE HAD IT WITH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS YOU LITTLE BITCH.

Rikishi lifts Becky in the air and Becky suddenly breaks free from her chains and kicks him twice in the stomach and knees him twice in the face. Becky spots a vial of acid on the floor and throws it in his face as Rikishi lies in the floor screaming in pain.

Becky: Were not done yet asshole.

Becky ran through the queen's dungeon until she ran into the beast Brock.

Brock: Tefferic I could someone to kill.

Brock lifts Becky as she is still gravely injured from her last battle with Rikishi and slams her to the floor. Someone comes from behind Brock and stabs him with a dagger to the chest.

Becky: BRIE! NIKKI. I thought you were dead.

Nikki: The queen locked us up and started draining us of our magic powers. But we still have some powers left.

An injured Brock pulls the dagger out of his chest and gives an angry look to Nikki and Brie. Becky suddenly sees Rikishi and gives him an angry look and sees his face his scarred.

Becky: I was hoping it would make you uglier and it worked.

Rikishi goes to slam Becky with his weight and almost does it but Becky teleports causing him to run face first into the wall.

Brie: Go on we got this. There is an extremely powerful dagger in the queen's vault it belongs to someone called The Chosen One. I believe it might be you.

Brock grabs Brie by the throat and tosses her against the wall.

Brock: You think you can defeat me.

Becky tosses Brie her scepter and she use her magic to send a massive energy blast towards Brock knocking him to the floor and unconscious.

Becky finds the room where the dagger is kept. Becky has only heard stories of this dagger. It was formed from the irons of magic and fire and it belongs to The Chosen One. The Chosen One is the one who is supposed to vanquish the darkness and bring peace to the kingdom.

Charlotte: You are a fool if you think that you can harness the powers of that dagger.

Charlotte notices a mark on Becky's arm of a phoenix.

Charlotte: It's impossible.

Becky is amazed when her eyes start glowing bright red and can see fire in her eyes. Becky kicks Charlotte to the ground and immediately grabs the dagger. Becky feels incredible power and stabs Charlotte with the dagger as a weakened Charlotte teleports away.

Becky cannot believe what just happened. Could she actually be the chosen one and be the one to defeat Charlotte.

Becky hears Rikishi and a lot more guards coming with Brie and Nikki in chains.

Rikishi: Drop the dagger or I will cut their throat.

Becky: I will kill your ogre ass.

Rikishi has had enough and cuts Brie's throat. Nikki breaks free and cries by her sister's body. A furious Nikki unleashes a massive wave of light magic knocking Rikishi on his ass. Becky grabs Nikki and they both shimmer away.

Nikki is fuming that Becky didn't let kill Rikishi. Becky knows that neither one of them would have made it out of there alive.

Nikki: IF THAT HAD BEEN ROMAN, DON"T TELL ME YOU WOULDN"T WANT TO KILL CHARLOTTE.

Becky sends a massive energy blast that throws Nikki into a wall.

Becky: YOU MENTION ROMAN'S NAME AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU.

Nikki: ROMAN.

Before Becky can attack again, she sees that Paige and Bayley have returned.

Bayley: Paige harnessed the powers of the Orb and Nexia and can use her magic as a major weapon against Queen Charlotte. But we have another problem.

Paige: My mother Alexa Bliss is alive. I thought I vanquished her when she tried to kill my father and become the queen of darkness but I thought wrong.

Bayley: Her mother was also known as the Goddess of Death.

Paige, Nikki, Bayley, and Becky not knowing what is to come.

Becky: We must combine our houses if we are to win. Combine our magic

Paige: House of Paige.

Bayley: House of Bayley.

Nikki: House of Bella.

Becky: House of Lynch.

Charlotte is still stunned that Becky got so close to her and injured her. She had imagined that Paige would be the one to defeat her but not Becky. Along time ago before her father passed away, she had told her she had a younger sister. That sister would have a birthmark of a phoenix. That sister was supposed to be abondend and dead. Her sister was the embodiment of light magic and she was the embodiment of dark magic which is why her father got rid of her. The light magic had disgusted him.

Rikishi enters the throne room of Charlotte.

Rikishi: I am sorry my Queen. The rest got away and Becky has the dagger.

Charlotte: It is fine. You injured Becky greatly which I am proud of. I am going to put out a price on Becky's head. I want her dead. She is my half-sister and she could stop me. Tell whoever kills Becky will receive powers that cannot imagine.


	5. Chapter 5 Riot Squad

Riot Squad Chapter 6

The Riot Squad are shown bowing before Queen Charlotte.

Charlotte: Many people have tried and killed to try to kill my sister Becky and all have failed so what makes you think you three can get the job done for me.

Ruby: They haven't faced us yet.

Charlotte: You three seem extremely overconfident. Becky Lynch and her crew are not to be taken lightly.

Ruby: NEITHER ARE WE.

Rikishi: Watch your tone to the queen.

Ruby gives an evil stare to Rikishi as they shimmer out.

Rikishi: If they completely the job kills them after. No one disrespects me.

Becky is shown speaking with Paige, Bayley, and Nikki.

Becky: Charlotte is getting desperate. There is word going around that she is still very weak from my attack on her. If I am this chose one then

Ruby, Liv Morgan, and Sarah Logan shimmer into the castle.

Ruby: Your days are numbered. We only want to kill you Becky so ask your friends to stay out of our way because we have no problem killing them also.

Becky and her friends get in a fighting stance.

Bayley and Nikki take on Sarah, Paige takes on Liv, and Becky fights Ruby.

Becky: Why don't you tell me why Charlotte wants me dead so badly?

Ruby: You are the sister of Charlotte Flair and The Chosen One. It will be a pleasure to kill you.

Becky jumps on Ruby and starts giving her rights as Ruby pushes her off of her. Ruby's mouth is bleeding as a result.

Ruby screams as she uses her super strength to throw Becky across the room. Becky is unconscious as a result

Ruby: Pathetic.

Bayley sees her friend Becky in trouble as a laughing Liv Morgan uses telekinesis to throw Bayley across the room. Bayley throws a huge pink energy blast knocking Liv Morgan out cold as Paige uses a sonic scream on Sarah knocking her unconscious also.

An injured Becky is having trouble with Ruby Riot and starts choking Becky. Bayley pulls out a hidden dagger and throws it straight into the back of Ruby as Ruby screams and her body combust into flames vanquishing her.

A pissed off Sarah Logan runs at Bayley but LIv grabs her and they both teleport away together.

A furious Sarah enters Charlotte's throne room with Liv Morgan.

Liv: We want our payment.

Charlotte: Watch your tone with me for my magic is 100,000,000x more powerful than yours. And our agreement was that you kill Becky and I give you unlimited power and payment.

Sarah: WE JUST LOST SOMEONE IN OUR SISTERHOOD.

Charlotte: Because she was weak and overconfident. I told you not to take Becky and her team lightly.

Sarah: And the last time I checked you were more than extremely weak from Becky's attack. We could take you out easily and become famous.

Rikishi: YOU DARE SPEAK TO THE QUEEN THAT WAY.

Charlotte: Kill them both.

Charlotte teleports out of the room as Rikishi charges. Sarah headbutts Rikishi as Liv climbs onto Rikishi's back and starts choking him. Rikishi throws Liv off of him as he recovers and Liv and Sarah teleport out ask Rikishi screams.

Charlotte is shown in front of her mirror as an image of her Master/Mentor Princess Stratus appears.

Charlotte: I need your help. You know about my problem with Becky Lynch. She is not only my sister but also The Chosen One.

Trish: How sure of you are this?

Charlotte: She has the mark of a phoenix on her arm. She can harness the power of The Chosen One's dagger and has powers that are unimaginable.

Trish: This leaves us in a situation. I will send one of your best warriors to help you. Remember the terms of our agreement though. You take over the land and I will rule it and you will stand by my side. I have taught you everything but there are some things I have kept secret.

Trish suddenly starts choking Charlotte.

Trish: You are a disappointment. I can understand why you have trouble killing Becky but the fact you have not killed her friends or Paige yet is a show that you might be capable wielding the ultimate power. I knew your father and would be disappointed as well. You have a few more chances left otherwise I will strip you of your magic and find another suitable candidate do we understand each other.

Charlotte nods her head gasping for breath as Trish releases her hold and disappears.

Charlotte is shown talking and collapses to the floor in front of Rikishi.

Brock: My queen are you all right.

Charlotte: I have always liked you Brock. You have always been loyal which pains me to have to do this.

Charlotte uses her staff to drain the powers and life force of Brock as he explodes and a more powerful Charlotte rises up.

Rikishi enters the room as Brock is destroyed.

Charlotte: You have been promoted Rikishi. I could use a man of your talents in my army. I want Becky and her friend's dead along with the Riot Squad. Do not disappointment me.

The Riot Squad are shown in their own dimension.

Sarah: I WANT BAYLEY DEAD

Liv: We are not a match for them just yet but Charlotte is supposdely very weak since Becky is The Chosen One destined to destroy her.

Voice: I can help you with that.

Queen Stratus appears and Sarah and Liv Morgan bow down before her excellency. They know of her Princess Stratus she is a legend in the dark universe and is the empress of all evil. She has created many her demons such as Liv, Ruby, and Sarah.

Queen Stratus: I am extremely sorry for the loss of your sister. She was one of my best creations. I would like to offer you a deal. I want you to evantually kill Queen Charlotte Flair but do it when I decide.

Liv: My Queen with all due respect but Charlotte has made a mockery of your tyranny. She has nothing but disrespect to us and should not be trusted. I have a feeling she may try to betray you and take your place as queen of darkness.

Queen Stratus: I take no offense to what you say Liv. I want you Sarah to travel to the ancient dark temple there you should find the hollow.

Liv: I thought that was just a myth.

Queen Stratus: That is what I wanted people to think. The Hollow is the ultimate power which granted me my amazing powers I promised it to Charlotte but she has proved to be nothing but a failure and a dissapionent to me and my reign. I want Charlotte to think she is getting the hollow but after you two obtain it and learn to harness its great power you will become more powerful than Queen Charlotte or even Becky maybe.

Sarah: We will not dissapiontment you my queen.


End file.
